Galeria:Ryoma Hoshi
Wygląd= Oficjalne Ryoma Hoshi Illustration.png|Oficjalny projekt stworzony przez Ruiego Komatsuzaki. NDRV3 Art Gallery Ryouma Hoshi.png|Danganronpa V3 szkice postaci''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' galeria z gry Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Ryoma Hoshi Designs.png|''Danganronpa V3'' szkice postaci'Skan przez:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224767067/ryouma-hoshi-pages-from-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Profil) Danganronpa V3 - Day One Dossier Art Booklet - Ryoma Hoshi.png|Profil postaciNIS America broszura Day One Dossier Ryoma Hoshi Symbol (Former School).png|Symbol z poprzedniej szkoły. Ryoma Hoshi Symbol (Hat).png|Symbol na czapce. Beta Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (1).png|Beta (1)Skan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224994947/new-danganronpa-v3-betas-with-creator-notes-part-1 @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Beta)New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials Collection‏‎ (Danganronpa V3 art book). Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (2).png|Beta (2) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (3).png|Beta (3) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (4).png|Beta (4) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (5).png|Beta (5) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (6).png|Beta (6) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (7).png|Beta (7) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (8).png|Beta (8) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Ryoma Hoshi (9).png|Beta (9) |-|DRV3= =''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony= Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Ryoma Hoshi (English).png|Opening '(Angielski)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - Ryoma Hoshi (Japanese).png|Opening '(Japoński)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - Ryoma Hoshi (French).png|Opening '(Francuski)' Danganronpa V3 Ryoma Hoshi Opening (Chinese).png|Opening '(Chiński)' Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (5).png|Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (12).png|Opening Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (17).png|Opening Przedstawienie postaci Danganronpa V3 Ryoma Hoshi Introduction (French).jpg|Karta postaci (Francuska) Prolog Danganronpa V3 CG - The Pre-Game students gathered in the gym.png|Uczniowie w sali gimnastycznej (Przed grą) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Pre-Game students ambushed by the Exisals.png|Uczniowie otoczeni przed Exisale (Przed grą) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs Entrance (9).png|Monokubs popisują się przed uczniami. Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (PC).png|Nowe ubrania uczniów (Przed grą; PC) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (Vita).png|Nowe ubrania uczniów (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (1).png|Uczniowie, w nowych strojach (Przed grą; PC) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (1).png|Uczniowie, w nowych strojach (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (2).png|Uczniowie, w nowych strojach (Przed grą; PC) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (2).png|Uczniowie, w nowych strojach (Przed grą; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - The students ambushed by the Exisals.png|Uczniowie w potrzasku Danganronpa V3 CG - Start of the Killing School Semester.png|Początek morderczej gry Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs laughing at the students.png|Monokuma i Monokubs śmieją się z uczniów. Rozdział 1 Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (3).png|Zdjęcie grupy docierającej do biblioteki. Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Winda prowadząca do sali sądowej (Rozdział 01) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (1).png|Przygotowania przed rozprawą (Rozdział 01) Danganronpa V3 Kaede Akamatsu's execution (2).png|Oglądanie egzekucji Kaede. Danganronpa V3 Kaede Akamatsu's execution (35).png|Oglądanie egzekucji Kaede. Rozdział 2 Danganronpa V3 CG - Commemorative Medal Set Scene.png|bonusowa scena. Danganronpa V3 CG - Gonta Gokuhara finding Shuichi Saihara and Ryoma Hoshi.png|Odnalezienie ciała Ryomy. Danganronpa V3 CG - Himiko Yumeno and Angie Yonaga's Magic Show (English) (12).png|Ciało Ryomy zostaje wrzucone. Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's corpse being eaten (1).png|Ciało Ryomy jedzone przez piranie. Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's corpse being eaten (2).png|Ciało Ryomy jedzone przez piranie. Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's corpse being eaten (3).png|Ciało Ryomy jedzone przez piranie. Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's corpse being eaten (4).png|Ciało Ryomy jedzone przez piranie. Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's corpse being eaten (5).png|Ciało Ryomy jedzone przez piranie. Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's corpse.png|Pozostałości Ryomy Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 2) (English) (1).png|Plik Monokumy (Rozdział 2; Angielski) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 2) (English) (2).png|Plik Monokumy (Rozdział 2; Angielski) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 2) (English) (3).png|Plik Monokumy (Rozdział 2; Angielski) Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma theorizing how Himiko Yumeno could of killed Ryoma Hoshi (1).png|Kokichi rozmyśla nad tym, że Himiko mogła zabić Ryome Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma theorizing how Himiko Yumeno could of killed Ryoma Hoshi (2).png|Kokichi rozmyśla nad tym, że Himiko mogła zabić Ryome Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's body in the piranha tank (1).png|Ciało Ryomy w akwarium pełnym piranii. Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's body in the piranha tank (2).png|Ciało Ryomy w akwarium pełnym piranii. Danganronpa V3 CG - The ropeway trick explained (2).png|Trik ze sznurem. Danganronpa V3 CG - The ropeway trick explained (3).png|Trik ze sznurem. Danganronpa V3 CG - The ropeway trick explained (4).png|Trik ze sznurem. Danganronpa V3 CG - Kirumi Tojo murdering Ryoma Hoshi (1).png|Ryoma pozwala Kirumi go zabić. Danganronpa V3 CG - Kirumi Tojo murdering Ryoma Hoshi (2).png|Ryoma pozwala Kirumi go zabić. Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's Motive Video (English) (1).png|Motywujący film Ryomy. Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's Motive Video (English) (2).png|Motywujący film Ryomy. Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's Motive Video (English) (3).png|Motywujący film Ryomy. Rozdział 3 Danganronpa V3 CG - Mass funeral for the students.png|Portrety uczniów na masowym pogrzebie. Rozdział 6 The victims of the Killing School Life.jpg|Ryoma jako ofiara Moderczego Szkolnego Semestru. Reszta Research Center Ryoma Hoshi.png|Laboratorium Badawcze Monokuma and the monokubs laughing at the group .jpg|Monokuma i Monokubs wyśmiewają uczniów w Love Across the Universe. Danganronpa V3 Extra Page - Ryoma Hoshi.png|Dodatkowa strona Danganronpa V3 Class Trial Preparation (Chapter 2).png|Przygotowania przed rozprawą (Rozdział 02) Danganronpa V3 Demo Version - Early - Class Trial Splash CG - Ryoma Hoshi.png|Demo; Wczesna Danganronpa V3 - Final - Class Trial Splash CG - Ryoma Hoshi.png|Gra; Ostateczne Karta postaci Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 0 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 0 Ryoma Hoshi Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Strona 0 (Martwy) Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 1 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 1 Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 2 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 2 Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 3 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 3 Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 4 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 4 Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 5 (For Shuichi).jpg|Strona 5 Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Skill (For Shuichi).jpg|Umiejętność Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 0 (For Kaede).png|Strona 0 (Z Kaede) Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 1 (For Kaede).png|Strona 1 (Z Kaede) Ryoma Hoshi Report Card Page 2 (For Kaede).png|Strona 2 (Z Kaede) |-| Książki= =Okładki mang= Manga Cover - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).png|Tylna okładka ''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 =Ilustracje mang= Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (1).png|Ilustracja przez: Bunko (ぶんこ) z New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic AnthologySkan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160222516877/special-illustrations-from-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Tom 1) Manga Insert Art - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (1).png|Insert Ilustracja przez: z New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2[http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/163454158252/special-illustrations-from-volume-2-of-the-new Skan przez @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Tom 2) |-| Ilustracje promocyjne= =Ukazane przedpremierowo= Zrzuty ekranu z gry Danganronpa V3 Promotional Screenshots Steam (English) (8).jpg|Promocyjny zrzut ekranu (Wersja angielska)store.steampowered.com: [https://store.steampowered.com/app/567640/Danganronpa_V3_Killing_Harmony/ Danganronpa V3 lista Steam] Zrzuty ekranu Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Prasowa konferencja PlayStation (13 września 2016) Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (2).png|Prasowa konferencja PlayStation (13 września 2016) Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (8).png|Prasowa konferencja PlayStation (13 września 2016) Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (9).png|Prasowa konferencja PlayStation (13 września 2016) Danganronpa V3 - Commercial 1 Screenshot (Japanese).png|Commercial 1 (15 września 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (3).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (7).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (16).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (18).png|Pierwsze ukazanie gry (24 października 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (3).png|Drugie ukazanie gry (11 grudnia 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (13).png|Drugie ukazanie gry (11 grudnia 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (23).png|Drugie ukazanie gry (11 grudnia 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 4 Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 04 (19 grudnia 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 4 Screenshot (Japanese) (2).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 04 (19 grudnia 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 4 Screenshot (Japanese) (3).png|Japoński zwiastun postaci 04 (19 grudnia 2016) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer Screenshot (English) (8).png|Zwiastun z E3 (13 czerwca 2017) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer Screenshot (English) (14).png|Zwiastun z E3 (13 czerwca 2017) Danganronpa V3 - Overview Trailer Screenshot (English) (4).png|Przegląd (wersja angielska) (1 lipca 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 1 Screenshot (English) (1).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 01 (2 sierpnia 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 1 Screenshot (English) (2).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 01 (2 sierpnia 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 1 Screenshot (English) (3).png|Angielski zwiastun postaci 01 (2 sierpnia 2017) =Pozostałe Ilustracje= Profile z oficjalnych stron gry Ryoma Hoshi Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile.png|''Danganronpa V3'' japońska wersja strony'Danganronpa.com/v3:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/v3/character/ Japońska strona Danganronpa V3] Ryoma Hoshi Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Wersja mobilna Ryoma Hoshi Danganronpa V3_Official English Website Profile.png|''Danganronpa V3'' angielska wersja strony'Danganronpa.us/v3:' [http://danganronpa.us/v3/character/index.php Angielska strona Danganronpa V3] Ryoma Hoshi Danganronpa V3 Official English Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Wersja mobilna Inne strony MyNavi - Ryoma Hoshi.png|Ankieta: Ryoma jako 15 najpopularniejsza postać'mynavi.jp:' [https://news.mynavi.jp/lp/2017/entertainment/hobby/danganronpa/ MyNavi Danganronpa V3 Ankieta] Danganronpa V3 Steam Trading Card (3).png|Selfless Devotion (Karta Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Foil Trading Card (3).png|Selfless Devotion Folia (Karta Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Card - Kirumi Tojo and Ryoma Hoshi.jpg|Selfless Devotion - Całość (Karta Steam) Tapety Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine strona Danganronpa V3. Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Ryoma Hoshi PC wallpaper.png|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Ryoma Hoshi iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Ryoma Hoshi Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Ryoma Hoshi Twitter Header.png|Twitter Digital MonoMono Machine Ryoma Hoshi Facebook Header.png|Facebook Avatary Tła Danganronpa V3 Original Custom Theme Download Card (PS4 Version).jpg|Możliwe do pobrania tło dla PS4 Gadżety Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.png|Ilustracja (Limited Base) Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.png|Ilustracja (Limited Base) New Danganronpa V3 Scrum Can Badge from ebten (7).png|Plakietka; zestaw "Kuro" (ebten) Tsumamare Series Danganronpa V3 Ryoma Hoshi.jpg|brelok do kluczy (Tsumamare Series) New Danganronpa V3 Rubberstrap ViVimus Collection Ryoma Hoshi.png|Gumka do ścierania (ViVimus) Danganronpa V3 Merchandise NISA Enamel Pins Killing Set.jpg|Przypinki; zestaw "Killing" (NISA) Kafejka Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Coaster 14.png|Taca (Sweets Paradise Collaboration) Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Can Badge (13).png|Plakietka (Sweets Paradise Collaboration). Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Keychain (13).png|Brelok (Sweets Paradise Collaboration) Przedpremierowe bonusy Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Tshirt from PAO Original.png|T-Shirt (PAO PAO) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Tapestry from Seagull.png|Tapeta do Smart Phone (Seagull) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Smart Phone Wallpaper from Joushin Denki.png|Tapeta do Smart Phone (Joushin Denki) Danganronpa_V3_Preorder_Bonus_Clearfile_from_Yodobashi_Camera.png|Ilustracja (Yodobashi Camera) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Credit Card Sticker from enterking.png|Naklejka na kartę kredytową/płatniczą (enterking) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Mouse Pad from amiami.png|Podkładka pod myszkę (AmiAmi) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Microfiber Towel from Gamers.png|Mini-ręcznik (Gracze) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Post Cards from ebten.png|Pocztówka (ebten) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Smart Phone Case from ebten.png|Etui (ebten) |-| Skany= Art Book New Danganronpa V3 Everyone's New Semester of Killing Official Material Settings Art Book.png|Przednia okładka New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials CollectionSkan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/159453947432/high-quality-cover-of-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Okładka Art Book) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Ryoma Hoshi Profile.png|Profil postaci Danganronpa V3 Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Ryoma Hoshi Character Profiling.png|Wygląd postaci Danganronpa V3 Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Ryoma Hoshi Relationship Chart.png|Głowne cytaty postaci Danganronpa V3 Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 High School Uniform Sprites (2).png|Danganronpa V3 mundurki z poprzednich szkół'Skan przez:'[http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224645167/finally-its-time-for-those-prologue-sprites @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Uniform) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rough Sketch (1).png|Szkice'Skan przez:' na Tumblr (Szkice) Skany Famitsu Famitsu Scan September 14th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/150451845511/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 14 września, 2016)Tłumaczenie: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/150408120438/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-14th-2016-thank @jinjojess na Tumblr] (Tłumaczenie: 14 września, 2016) 14 września 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 8.png|Strona 8'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151058733461/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 29 września, 2016)Tłumaczenie: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/151060602898/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-29th-2016 @jinjojess na Tumblr] (Tłumaczenie: 14 września, 2016) 29 września 2016 Famitsu Scan October 20th, 2016 Page 3.png|Strona 3'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152031165096/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 20 października, 2016) 20 października 2016 Famitsu Scan October 20th, 2016 Page 4.png|Strona 4 20 października 2016 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 2.png|Strona 2'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155721388856/new-danganronpa-v3-part-1-of-2-scans-1-6-of-12 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 12 stycznia, 2017) 12 stycznia 2017 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 8.png|Strona 8'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155721466546/new-danganronpa-v3-part-2-of-2-scans-7-12-of-12 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 12 stycznia, 2017) 12 stycznia, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 10.png|Strona 10 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2016/12/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_28.html @allgamesdelta.net] (Skan Famitsu: 19 stycznia, 2017) 19 stycznia 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 2 and Page 3.png|Strona 2 i strona 3 19 stycznia 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Cover.png|Cover (Clean)Skan przez: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160259245307/illustration-for-a-cover-of-famitsu-magazine @manlyronpa na Tumblr] (Skan Famitsu: 26 stycznia 2017) 26 stycznia 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Cover_Logos.png|Cover'Skan przez:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2017/01/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_11.html allgamesdelta.net] (Skan Famitsu: 26 stycznia, 2017) 26 stycznia 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Advert.png|Advertisement 26 stycznia 2017 Skany Dengeki Dengeki Scan September 30th, 2016 Page 4.png|Strona 4: Ryoma's character key points being his leg shackle'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151133602126/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki na Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 30 września, 2016) 30 września, 2016 Dengeki Scan October 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152342096906/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 27 października, 2016) 27 października 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Strona 1: By しまどりる'Skan przez:' [http://xsiggix.tumblr.com/post/155621180791/guess-who-just-got-the-v3-magazine-and-decided-to @xsiggix na Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 27 grudnia, 2017) 27 grudnia, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 2.png|Strona 2: By 南街香 27 grudnia, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 5.png|Strona 5: By S.濃すぎ 27 grudnia, 2016 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 3.png|Strona 3'Skan przez:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155722553851/new-danganronpa-v3 @xsiggix na Tumblr] (Skan Dengeki: 12 stycznia, 2017) 12 stycznia, 2017 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 7.png|Strona 7 12 stycznia, 2017 |-|Przypisy= Kategoria:Galerie